Love me, Lily
by symphonies of you
Summary: James Potter is hopelessly in love with Lily Evans. He tries everything to make her love him back. He wants her to stop and look twice at him, to see beyonf his so-called arrogant character. Please R&R! One-shot.


Love me, Lily

My definition of love and beauty: Lily. She was bloody amazing and shrewd with a perfectly astute mind. I loved staring at her beauteous hair, curling like intertwining vines down her willowy form in waves of vivid crimson. I loved looking into those clear, honest emerald eyes of hers. They were fascinatingly bright orbs reflecting the tumbling emotions in her mind. Her eyes could radiate joy in one second and unnerving rage in the next. I loved watching her in deep concentration—her brow furrowed with several locks of red stroking her heart-shaped face when deeply engrossed in something plainly difficult, her fists clenched as if she was attempting to or contemplating if she should throttle the life out of someone, and her eyes flashed murderously and glared defiantly when someone, namely me, penetrated her now-fractured focus. Lily was Slughorn's favorite student because she was ruddy perfect at concocting and brewing potions. She succeeded at everything, being almost completely faultless and angelic and all.

_But she hated me._

She was completely oblivious to my unswerving love for her. According to her brilliant mind, I was an "arrogant, bullying toerag" who hexed everyone for the fun of it and ran my fingers through my unruly, jet-black hair to force every girl, with the exception of herself, to giggle uncontrollably and swoon. Apparently, I make her sick. But I endeavored at everything to make her cease her intense hate for me. I discontinued my "hexing everyone for the fun of it". With the exception of Snivellus because HE never restrained the pleasure he took in hexing me, and neither did I. I even halted my constant need for tousling my hair, reducing it to no more than a close approximation of seven times a day. But I could hardly control myself, considering that it had been a habit for seven years. And as a result, Sirius was gaining even more admirers than _me_. But never you mind that. There was only one girl for me, but she could care less that I was giving up everything for _her_. And I quit snogging girls in broom cupboards. Although that was more of Padfoot's responsibility rather than mine. I was utterly besotted with my Lilyflower.

_But she hated me. _

When I glanced at Lily surrounded by her usual posse of girls, my ears were entranced by the peals of lilting laughter. I envied the cluster of girls easily conversing with my love. Blimey, I reckon I'd forfeit anything just to be friends with her! Just to be effortlessly engaged in an easy, bantering exchange of words with her. Just go be able to connect with her and have something else to discuss besides asking her out and the despondently differing aspects of us being Gryffindor's golden couple. Rather than feeling dejected and being unsuccessfully reprimanded by Sirius for selecting to love a girl that strongly hated me without a single bloody clue about my passion for everything regarding her. But this was just an impossibly bleak and hopelessly desperate wish on a fading shooting star. I just fancied the prospect of sharing a laugh at Snivellus's bumbling antics and to undergo a fleeting glimmer of hope that she would love me back with the same ardent fervor I possess only for her.

_But she hated me._

Peering at her, I felt my heart throb painfully, wondering if I would ever have one chance with the girl of my life. She assumed I'm just a heartbreaker seeking to humiliate her reputation and publicly embarrass her, but I'm just displaying my affection for her. How am I the most horrible thing that occurred to her? I just attempt to prove that I'm completely in love with her, but she spits my name out with obvious distaste and ignores the attention I ply upon her raging self. How did this hate even begin? Lily is completely ignorant of the ethereal fondness brimming in my deep amber eyes. Evans is wholly unaware of the fact that she is the love of my life and that nothing can alter that no matter what happens. Because she hated me, our perspectives of each other modified into something stronger, for the worse and for the better. My admiration of every detail concerning her copiously grew; her judgment of me reflected abhorrence and detestation of every move I make. But I wouldn't be proclaiming my love for her if I didn't love her anyways would I? The infinite partiality I held for her was rooted too deep in my heart to tear out even if I gave up. I would go on loving her to the end of my days.

_Love me, Lily. _


End file.
